Radiation-emitting components with a conversion element are known, for example, from document WO 97/50132. These components contain a semiconductor body which emits light (primary light) when in operation and a conversion element with a luminescent material which converts a proportion of the primary light into another wavelength range (secondary light). The color appearance of the light emitted by such a semiconductor component is the result of additive color mixing of primary light and secondary light.
The conversion element may be arranged in various ways downstream of the semiconductor body. For example, the conversion element consists of a potting compound, in which the luminescent material is embedded and which surrounds the semiconductor body. It is further known to arrange a conversion element with at least one luminescent material downstream of the semiconductor body.
A conversion element is conventionally used here which comprises silicone as matrix material, a luminescent material being introduced into the matrix material. The conversion element is here fastened onto a surface of the semiconductor chip by means of an adhesion layer, for example of an organic adhesive. Silicone, however, exhibits poor thermal conductivity, which may result in the luminescent material heating up when the component is in operation, so disadvantageously impairing the efficiency of the component.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0309125 further discloses glass encapsulation for a light-emitting device.